Typical
by ScrabbleJak
Summary: All Vieri wanted was to be left alone, but Federico couldn't resist trying to spend time with him.


Vieri clenched his hands into fists, mouth twisting into a hard frown. All he wanted to do was take a ride on his horse. All he wanted was to go to the stables alone and not be bothered for a few hours. That's all he wanted, damn it. Was that so much to ask?

Apparently so, because he had only taken a step into the small building when Federico swung from one of the beams to hang upside down right in his face. Vieri had not been able to suppress his startled yell and now stood seething at him.

Federico had a hand behind his back, his other one toying at the hem of his shirt as he grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry?"

Vieri turned and picked up a broom propped up against the wall next to them and brought the whole thing back with both hands, but Federico's eyes widened and he flailed his arms in front of him, sputtering, "Wait! Here!" He flung his hand forward, a blur of pink and red clenched tightly in his fist catching Vieri's attention and halting him from hitting his target. Federico braced himself for possible impact, cringing hesitantly. "I got these for you."

Vieri lowered the broom, shoving it aside to let it clatter to the floor as he glared at Federico, glared at the things the bastard held out to him. He sneered. "You have got to be kidding me."

Federico's small innocent smile stretched as he swung slightly, his legs hooked securely around the wooden rafter. "You don't like them?"

Vieri stared at the roses as if they were dead, rotting rats. "You have got to be kidding me."

Federico laughed. "They remind me of you." He ran his thumb gently along one of the stems up to the petals. "Despite the piercing thorns that you have, there's also the soft sweet side of you that I love."

Vieri's look of disgust became even more sour. Did Federico not know who he was talking to! _What_ soft sweet side!

"That's disgustingly cheesy," he spat.

Federico's eyes widened, hopefulness spreading to his voice. "Enough to warrant a kiss?"

"I hope you fall on your head."

A sweet smile. "I would only fall for you."

Vieri angrily snatched the flowers from him and drew back his hand, wanting to slam the things—thorns and all—right into Federico's face. Flowers? _Really?_ Did Federico honestly think he'd care about something as stupid as this? He'd hurt him just to teach him to never do something like this again.

It should have been simple. All he had to do was bring his arm down quickly. Vieri could even picture in his mind the cuts he'd get from the thorns, the lines of blood that would appear along his face.

It should have been simple, but being with Federico was never simple. Vieri didn't have time to react as Federico's hands shot to his collar, grabbing him swiftly and yanking him forward. His eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled a step. There was nothing to grab as Federico slid his fingers to the back of his head to pull him into a hard kiss, their mouths smashing awkwardly together.

The flowers slipped from his hand.

Vieri found himself clutching at Federico, his fingers running through thick hair and his mouth opening eagerly against a warm, responsive one.

Federico pulled away smiling. "Your soft sweet side," he reiterated, taking in Vieri's breathlessness and giving him another quick kiss, "that I love."

Vieri glared and jerked hard out of Federico's grasp when he tried to steal more kisses. He smirked at the strangled noise Federico made when he was pulled off balance, watching while he flailed a bit to tighten the hold his knees had on the beam to stay on. He recovered easy enough, his hands coming up behind his head, and he grinned, as if he could hang upside down all day.

"No reward for my efforts?"

Just what did he do to deserve anything? _Nothing_, thought Vieri. He glanced down at the flowers and frowned. _No, definitely nothing_, he stressed, picking them up. Federico raised his eyebrows expectantly and Vieri rolled his eyes, chucking the roses at his chest.

"Why don't you do something other than trying to give me stupid things," he said over his shoulder as he made his way to the doorway. "Maybe then you'll be worth my time."

Just as he was about to leave, a low voice was near his ear. "Give me a second chance. You won't be disappointed." Already used to Federico's quick stealthy ways (though no less irritated by it), Vieri turned slightly, his mouth opening to speak, but halting when he found the roses right in his face.

"You sure you don't want them?"

Vieri smacked the flowers from his hand. "How about something useful?" he demanded in disdain, and the look he was given was entirely too smug, Federico's face coming close.

"Like me?"

Vieri didn't even lean back, eyes narrowing to show his displeasure. "I said, something _useful_."

Federico laughed, pushing his hands upon Vieri's shoulders to back him up against the door frame. "All right. No more flowers."

Vieri huffed at being cornered. All he wanted that afternoon was to be alone. He didn't want attention. He didn't want love. He was in a rare mood and he just didn't care.

But Federico kissed him right then, mouth soft and insistent, and his mind completely changed. Damn mind.

He grabbed onto red fabric, pulling Federico's body against his as he kissed back, suddenly wanting that closeness. Lips brushed over the corner of his mouth, steady breaths warming his skin.

"Stay with me?" Federico whispered against his jaw. The only reason Vieri gripped him harder, held him tighter, was because of how nice it was to hear him plead.

"You have one minute," he said, his voice rough.

Federico pulled back to stare at him, absolutely grinning.

Vieri woke up the next morning on a pile of hay, with straw in his hair, and a sleeping Federico pressed up snugly against his side. All he wanted that day was to stay right where he was. 


End file.
